Pokemon Journey Book: Red
Summary After receiving his starter Pokemon he begins to train for his first gym battle. But then is challenged by a Pokemon trainer as he heads through the Viridian Forest..... Episode Charmander is using Flamethrower defeating a Venonat. Jay: Okay Poke Ball g-!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Pikachu, Charmander and Jay are all running from giant poison bees with needles for hands.) What are those things!!!! Pokedex, responding: Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. These Pokemon are the final form of a Weedle. They strike opponents with their needles that can eject poison. Jay: POISON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pikachu Thunderbolt! Pikachu fires a lightning bolt that zaps all the Beedrill scaring them off. Jay: How do you like them APPLES!!!!!! Then more appear then they all begin poking Pikachu with their needles. Pikachu then runs behind Jay. Pokedex: Beedrill specialize in needle attacks. Attack 1: Twineedle: A bug type move that causes it to strike the foe with deadly accuracy with their needles. Then they begin trying to strike Jay and his Pokemon with their stingers. Pokedex: Attack 2: Poison Sting: A poison move in which the user strikes the foe with poison darts/stinger. Then they fire needles that almost hit Jay, Pikachu and Charmander. Pokedex: Attack 3: Pin Missile: The user fires darts/needles at foes. Jay: These Pokemon are deadly killing machines! Pokedex help me! (He begins shaking it. But it doesn't respond.) -_-! WHAT IS GOOD AGAINST BUG POKEMON! Pokedex: Weaknesses of Bug Pokemon: 1 Fire. Charmander jumps foward and fires little bolts of fire that drive off the Beedrill. Pokedex: Ember. A fire type move and a starting fire type move for beginning fire Pokemon. The user fires little bolts of fire that have a 10% chance of burning the foe. Jay: Nice! Voice: Pathetic! Jay turns seeing a boy with a hat and a net with a green worm Pokemon. Boy: If you can't barely defeat a swarm of Beedrill then you can't win against a gym trainer! Jay: WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME! Boy: I am Bug Catcher Jamie! The bug seeking trainer with one Pokemon badge! Jay: WHAT!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE! Jamie: Some are more skilled then others! And I just noticed that you were traveling through here so I challenge you to a battle! Jay: Okay a two-on-two battle! Go Charmander! Charmander: Char! Char! Jamie: Go Scyther! He throws his poke ball and then a mantis like Pokemon with scythes for arms. Jay: Whoa what is that thing! (opens up pokedex.) Pokedex: Scyther a Mantis Pokemon. This Pokemon has ninja like speed with striking scythes and deadly accuracy it can create illlusions that look like itself to trick foes. It is a Bug/Flying type. Jamie: Double Team then Swords Dance! (Scyther then creates two more Scyther's that look exactly like it then they all begin to spin in place.) Charmander, confused: Char-Char??? (Charmander gets dizzy.) Jamie: Scyther ALL SLASH!!!! (They all slash through Charmander multiple times then Charmander snaps out of it.) Jay: Charmander Flamethrower then Ember! (Charmander then breathes fire destroying the illusions and hitting Scyther then Charmander fires bolts of fire that defeats Scyther.) Jamie: No way!!!!!! (He recalls Scyther then throws in his worm like Pokemon.) Jay: What is that thing? Pokedex: Caterpie a Worm Pokemon and a Bug type. It spews a sticky thread that traps the foe so it can retreat. Jay: Sounds weak! Jamie, snaps his fingers: Now Caterpie! (Caterpie glows and spews sticky thread that enwraps its body when it finishes it is a green cocoon Pokemon with yellow eyes.) Pokedex: Metapod a Cocoon Pokemon that has a super hard shell it doesn't move as it awaits its next evolution. Jamie: Metapod Harden! (It glows a little then its shell shines.)